1. Field of the Invention
In many areas where farming is undertaken, a need exists for an implement tool to control weeds and to also conserve moisture. When row crops are farmed with a lister, many forms of different implements are used in conjunction therewith to control weeds and moisture. These various implements include disks, shovels and drags. However, these various forms of implements tend to choke with cut weeds and other debris resulting in reduced performance in weed control and moisture retention. Accordingly, a need exists for an implement for use in farming row crops with a lister and which will operate more efficiently to control weeds and conserve moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of implements, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 189,087, 941,298, 1,138,307, 1,145,136, 1,733,046, 2,216,085, and 2,487,609.